We propose a more vigorous treatment of malignant pheochromocytomas using two approaches that have shown promise: 131-I metaiodobenzylguanidine (131-I MIBG) and three-agent chemotherapy. The goal is to attain complete remissions in 30% of treated patients. Innovation is combining sequentially two different types of therapy for a cancer that has resisted previous treatments.